Señora del Fuego
by Gaheller
Summary: Azula era como el hierro puro: Se quebraría antes de doblegarse ante su hermano. Zuko siempre fue débil, llorón y torpe: Ardería como la madera ante el fuego. No permitiría que alguien así se coronara como Señor del Fuego.


_Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Personaje Favorito" del foro "Las cuatro naciones"._

_El mundo de "Avatar: The Last Airbender" no me pertenece._

**…**

—¡Me las pagarás cuando sea el Señor del Fuego! —Chilló Zuko desde el suelo donde se encontraba mientras le sacaba la lengua a Azula.

—¡No es cierto! —Contraatacó ella. No podía ser cierto lo que decía su hermano de convertirse en el próximo Señor del Fuego, porque ella era mejor.

Siempre fue mejor.

—¿Ah no? El abuelo Azulon hizo de padre su heredero, y yo sigo en la línea sucesoria, además ¿Conoces a alguna señora del fuego?

Azula no había escuchado nunca de ninguna señora del fuego, pero era absurdo, su hermano no merecía que ella se inclinara ante su presencia. Jamás reconocería a ese niñato debilucho y llorón como su Señor, jamás se doblegaría ante él.

_¡Jamás!_

—Y a ti te casarán con algún noble —continuó Zuko, muy pagado de sí mismo. Hay que decir que muy pocas veces conseguía vencer a su hermana menor, incluso en un duelo verbal y ahora que lo había logrado iba a aprovechar su momento—. Justo como mamá tuvo que casarse con padre —sentenció finalmente.

—¡Yo no soy como nuestra madre!

_Jamás seré como nuestra madre._

**…**

Una mirada penetrante, una sonrisa sardónica y un ataque letal.

Lanzó una potente llama directo al rostro de su contrincante, este se protegió con sus brazos en la típica postura de defensa, lo más básico entre lo básico. Azula prefería valerse de fintas mucho más elaboradas para esquivar los ataques del enemigo, aprovechaba su flexible cuerpo que tan bien había entrenado a lo largo de los años y así no tenía que taparse la vista con sus brazos perdiendo valiosos segundos de visibilidad que en una batalla podían resultar determinantes.

Aprovechó esos segundos en los que el chico –algún inútil hijo de un noble estúpido- enfrentó el fuego de Azula, mientras ella se ubicaba a un costado con la velocidad y gracia de un depredador. Cuando el chico dispersó el primer ataque de ella no la encontró en su campo de visión. Azula sonrió.

Para cuando él se percató por fin de que el primer ataque había sido una mera distracción la princesa ya lo había derribado con una ofensiva muy bien calculada a los pies.

Una victoria limpia.

—No me someteré a cualquiera que sea inferior a mí —había dicho a su padre. Había escogido muy bien sus palabras cuando habló, de algún modo pensaba en su hermano cuando las decía. Siempre se había considerado superior a Zuko.

Azula era orgullosa, altiva y temible. El señor del fuego siempre se mostraba orgulloso de su hija menor, pero ese indomable carácter eran terribles aliados a la hora de conseguirle un candidato apropiado para un matrimonio.

_Jamás seré como nuestra madre._

Sin embargo su padre seguía insistiendo en el dichoso compromiso. Pero ella no daría su brazo a torcer, tenia que demostrarle que no necesitaba un lastre como ese.

Tenía que demostrarle que ella merecía el trono de fuego más que su hermano.

**…**

—¿Vas a permitirle hacerlo, padre? —Azula se había acercado a las habitaciones privadas del Señor de Fuego cuando el tema del _Agni-Kai _llegó hasta sus oídos. No se imaginaba a Zuko enfrentarse contra el general Zhao; o bueno, lo que no imaginaba era ver a su hermano sobrevivir a un enfrentamiento en contra de un hombre experimentado y curtido en la guerra.

—Por supuesto —Contestó su padre—, es hora de saber de qué clase de material está hecho tu hermano.

Azula sospechaba que no de un material muy bueno, tal vez fuera como la madera, que ardía con una facilidad insultante hasta convertirse en cenizas.

—¿Has venido solo para preguntarme por Zuko? —Interrumpió su señor padre con un deje de impaciencia en la voz.

—He venido, padre, porque me preguntaba si el general…

—Zuko no se enfrentará a Zhao —Las palabras del Señor del Fuego resonaron en las paredes de la estancia de piedra. Azula lo comprendió de inmediato, pero la voz de Ozai sonó nuevamente en sus oídos

—Se enfrentará a mi.

Ante esa revelación Azula sonrió. Quería saber si Zuko era capaz de enfrentar a su padre, o si resultaba siendo como la madera y quedaría reducido a cenizas allí mismo.

Esperaba que sucediera lo segundo.

Su padre por fin se daría cuanta de lo improbable que sería una Nación prospera con Zuko como Señor del Fuego. Él no merecía heredar el trono porque sin duda ella era quien poseía el derecho divino a gobernar, ella era quien habia heredado los verdaderos dotes de Señor del fuego.

_Jamás seré como nuestra madre._

Azula aspiraba a ser mucho más que la simple concubina de alguien.

La primera Señora del fuego.

**…**

Zuko ardió como la madera justo como ella sospechaba que sucedería. Él no tenía esperanzas, no cuando su padre lo envió al exilio con una misión imposible de lograr: Atrapar al Avatar; aún así ¿Por qué no conseguía vencerlo ahora?

Él era como la madera, y ella era hierro puro, pero estaba perdiendo. Todos y cada uno de sus ataques eran fácilmente detenidos por el inútil de su hermano ¿Cómo era posible que la estuviera venciendo? ¿Por qué ahora que el cometa de Sozin le brindaba un poder más allá de lo que había imaginado?

Pero no conseguía hacerlo retroceder ¿Por qué?

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —Gritó él —¡¿Hoy no habrá rayos?!

—¿Quieres rayos?— Preparó su ataque. Pocos maestros conseguían producir relámpagos, y a ella se le daba tan fácil. Había conseguido vencer al Avatar con un rayo; seguro funcionaría con Zuko.

_O tal vez no._ Le dijo una vocecita en su mente. Recordó que su padre había hablado de una extraña técnica que su hermano había usado para desviar el relámpago.

En el último segundo desvió su vista dirigiéndola a la campesina de la tribu Agua. Fue todo lo que necesito para hacer que Zuko perdiera la concentración y se lanzara a salvar a la chica.

Justo como había previsto.

Azula descargó de golpe toda la energía que había acumulado en un poderoso relámpago incrementado varias veces por el poder del cometa. Al segundo siguiente Zuko estaba tendido en el suelo.

Pensó en su madre, en la expresión de pánico que pondría al enterarse de la muerte de su niñito a manos del monstruo de su hija. La sola idea le produjo carcajadas histéricas.

_Jamás seré como nuestra madre._

Reanudó la lucha, y comprobó que esa estúpida era más hábil y escurridiza de lo que había imaginado. Hasta que finalmente la muchachita consiguió atraparla en una columna de solido hielo que casi la ahoga. Por un segundo pensó que moriría, hasta cuando sintió el hielo deshacerse a su alrededor.

Tosió para recuperar el aire y así poder renovar el ataque con mayor intensidad. Pero seguía sin poder moverse.

La tenía amarrada como a un animal.

La habían vencido.

Zuko era como la madera, sí, había ardido pero también se había transformado en carbón, en una brasa constante y difícil de extinguir; en cambio Azula era como el hierro puro: Se quebraría antes de doblegarse ante su hermano.

Y se había quebrado.

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Mi primer fic de Avatar ^^

1. La expresión "Se quebrará antes de doblegarse" la copié de GRRM y dice así: "_Stannis es hierro puro, negro, fuerte y duro, sí, pero también quebradizo, como el propio hierro. No se dobla nunca, antes se rompe"._

2. No tengo idea de cómo funciona el asunto de los reyes y las sucesiones en el mundo de Avatar, pero como nunca oímos de una señora del fuego (que yo recuerde) pues eso.


End file.
